


[Podfic] Fluff

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidentally High, Anal Fingering, Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Podfic of MoreThanSlightly's story.“Dr. Foster, this is a tower full of highly trained soldiers, spies, and geniuses. If we can’t track down and subdue a frith—um, small Asgardian mammal, then nobody can,” Steve says. He tries to look reassuring. It must not be working. She’s still looking around like it might pop out at any moment.“Frithrkottr,” she says. She takes a deep breath and tucks some errant strands of hair behind her ear. “It’s furry. Kitten-sized.”“A real cause for panic,” he says, trying to make her smile.She doesn’t look calmed.





	[Podfic] Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040726) by [MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/MoreThanSlightly). 



 

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpa2xXY3JCRmRGRUU/view?usp=sharing) (58 MB) Length: 1:27:52

Share on [Tumblr!](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/161978156394/podfic-fluff-quietnight-captain-america)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I want to record something light, cheerful, fluffy...  
> Brain: *is obvious*  
> Me: wow, working really hard there, huh
> 
> Thanks to MoreThanSlightly for permission to record!


End file.
